The Masked Mare
by AGENTRAINBOW128
Summary: When Ponyville was just a small helpless little town. Mares and Colts knew that they could count of the Masked Colt to save them all. But now 20 years later, the mares and colts of ponyville need a hero, and this time, the Masked Mare will hear that call and bring back the justice.
1. Chapter 1

He came home late due to a train with many fillies riding aboard. He was all wet due to pushing as hard as he could with his hoofs. He noticed himself as the Masked Colt as a likeness of himself from water. He silently laughed. Thinking of a certain red haired filly while it is past her bedtime. He flew towards her.

Picking the young mare out of her crib. "Hello there you troublemaker." He grinned. She giggled. A set of hoofs trotted towards the two. "Hon," she yawned sleepily. "Glimmer. Sorry." He said. Handing the giggling baby to her mother. She gave him a look of concern. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "Fine." He said. "Quit worrying, you'll be safer and well rested that way." She rolled her eyes. "I can't sleep without knowing for sure you'll be in bed with me, holding me in your warm hoofs." She told him.

"So, you wanna be held by cold wet hoofs?" He joked. Making his wife laugh. "Mint. Would you like anything to eat? There's still some leftover's in the fridge if you need any." She said. "Nah, had dinner the mayor." He answered. She scowled. "Let me guess, trying to flirt with you again?" She said. Using her magic to return the filly back into her crib with a warm blanket wrapped around her before storming off into their room. Mint sighed. "Lapis, remember this." He turned to her. "Never get to your moms bad side." Trotting off after his wife to make sure she understands that he couldn't last a day without her.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke the next day to go take a quick shower then headed off to the calming country side that calls itself Sweet Apple Acres holding her fathers lunch with her unicorn magic. Since there was no gate she trotted along the path. She headed towards Big Mac, her crush since she first met him. "Excuse me, Big Mac?" She asked. Of course, she did like him, but she knew that she had more important things to do than fawn over some colt.  
He turned to her with wheat in his mouth saying his usual, "Eeup?" She thought it was cute how he did that everytime she came there. "Have you seen Mint Swirl? He forgot his lunch again." She asked him. He pointed, "He's somewhere in those apple trees with Applejack." He answered. She sighed. "Thanks,"  
Big Mac stopped her. "Lapis." He said, shocking the mare since he's never said her real name, well, he usually called her "Lappy" or "Water-Girl" (a name that she hated but bared with it because whenever he said that, he'd give her a small smile, something he rarely ever gives her).  
"Umm... Y-yes?" She stuttered. "Well... I was... Hoping, that, if you weren't busy. Maybe..." Applejack ran towards the two with an unconscious Mint Swirl on top. "Sweet Celestia!" Lapis exclaimed in horror. "What happened?" Applejack sighed. "I tried gettin' 'em ta eat a darn apple, but he's as stubborn as Applebloom when we try givin' 'er a bath!" She said.  
"I'll get some water." Lapis responded. But soon turned to Big Mac then back to his sister. "You two promise that you'll keep an eye on him?" She asked with worrying eyes, praying that they would. "Cross our hearts." Applejack smiled softly. "Now go on, get, 'fore the heat gets to his head." Lapis nodded. Running off to go find a well or pond.  
Applejack looked to Big Mac. "I need to go check on Applebloom and her friends, you make sure nothin' happens ta Mint Swirl." She told him. "Eeup." He answered, glaring at Lapis' father. Applejack didn't notice as she headed towards the cottage to check on Granny and her little sister.  
"Why is it that whenever I wanna talk to Lapis, your always in my way?" Big Mac demanded. "Wish Ah could just get rid of ya." He sighed. As if Celestia herself heard his prayers. A very old woman came across the land. "Excuse me, kind sir, but is this the Corpse & Poison store?" The old mare asked him.  
"Eenope." Big Mac said, the mare was depressed, but then concoted a plan. "How about, if I get rid of this corpse lying next to you, I give you this." She said, Using her unicorn magic to show the colt a bronze necklace. "I'm not trading Mint Swirl for some dumb necklace." Big Mac refused. "What if I told you that if you wore this, then the mare of your dreams will fall for you?" She bargained.  
Big Mac thought for a moment, his conscience was telling him that if he wanted Lapis love he'll have to earn it the right way, but another part of him kept telling him to make the deal to get Mint out of his life forever. At last, Big Mac finally decided. Pushing the unconscious colt towards the mare. She smiled happily, handing him the necklace. "Have a nice day." She said, disappearing suddenly. Big Mac put on the necklace as soon as Lapis came with the water. She screamed. "Big Mac!? Where's Mint!?" She exclaimed, tears falling down her cheeks. "Well, there was this huge ugly and mean dragon that was trying to eat Minty, I tried stoppin' 'em, but Ah lost." Big Mac lied.  
She wiped the tears off her face. "Where did the dragon go?" She asked. The rest of the Apple's came when they heard Lapis screams. "What happened?" Applebloom asked. "Miss Lapis?" She said. "Big Mac!? Where in Equestria is Mint Swirl!?" Applejack demanded. "Ah tried gettin' 'em back from the dragon, but 'e won." Big Mac said. "Well, if that dragon thinks he can take my dad, he's got another thing coming!" Lapis gritted her teeth out of anger, the water in the bucket splashed all over the Apple's. "What the hay!?" Applejack exclaimed. "How come you didn't get hit?" She turned to see Lapis all dried up.  
"Umm... I dodged it?" She guessed. Not knowing what just happened either. Big Mac just stood there, shocked that Lapis hasn't started giving him smooch marks with her lips. "Bye!" She said. Trotting off to Twilight's library to see if she has any books on dragons.


End file.
